


in other words

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Six needs clarification after their weekly meeting.





	in other words

"Siete," Six says from the seat next to him. He punctuates his name with a sigh, echoing beneath his mask. "Stand by. I have matters to discuss."

"Ooh, am I in trouble?"

The only response is another sigh and Six turning away from him to watch the Eternals file out of the meeting room. He won't pay attention to Siete until the last possible minute he has to, even if he's the one that requested he stay behind.

The Eternals pay neither Six's silence nor his apparent restlessness any mind as he stands to pace the room. They never linger after meetings as it is, less so after their weekly ones; Six's request affects none of them.

When Uno closes the door behind him and his footsteps fade into the muted chaos of the base, Six halts in his tracks and whirls around to look at Siete, rushing over. He leans over him, one hand supporting his weight against the table and the other lifting his mask.

Siete only has half a second to absorb the different tells of Six's hesitance when he lifts his mask. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, his face is bright red, and he wears a frown so intense that anyone other than Siete would read it as anger instead of concentration.

The edge of the mask bumps against his head when Six kisses him, and in his enthusiasm, he pushes Siete against the back of his seat. Six does nothing halfway; the kiss is a few seconds too long to be a mere peck on the lips or a quick greeting, and he lifts a hand to cup Siete's cheek, gloved thumb stroking against his reddening skin.

The moment ends as soon as it began, and Six is quick to conceal his flushed-red face behind the mask once again before Siete can breathe. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he grins. "Was that what you needed to talk to me about?" He wants to poke fun, but it's hard to keep the fondness out of his voice.

Six is already looking back at the meeting room entrance. He says, in a voice so low that Siete almost can't hear him, "You do this for me with much less shame or forethought. If you need to learn discretion, it... would be best if I led by example." He sounds like he's regretting the sentence by the time he gets to the end of it, but he perseveres, and Siete can see his ears twitch even underneath his hood.

"It's fine to exchange a few secret smoochies here and there when no one's around."

"This becomes less appealing with each word you say," Six grumbles in the way that tells Siete he's more embarrassed than irritated.

He takes his chance and reaches out for Six's hand, hanging by his side. "Six."

Without looking away from the entrance, Six tangles their fingers together and squeezes his hand. A few heartbeats pass between them, and when he tries to tug Six closer, he looks over his shoulder, back to the door, and then back to him.

Six lifts their intertwined hands and presses Siete's knuckles to the mouth of his mask, and he feels his own grin turn dopey. It lasts longer than the kiss against his lips, but feels no less intimate. He wishes he could lean in and lift the mask from his face and watch him blink slowly, watch his expression grow more self-conscious as the blush deepens on his face.

He lowers Siete's hand and then untangles them. He misses the contact already. "That's all," Six says in his normal volume, louder than their conversation before, the signal that he's had enough.

"You sure you won't have anything more to say to me later tonight?" Siete teases. He keeps his hand close enough to Six's that he can still touch, fingers brushing over the back of his.

Six doesn't pull away. "You say more than enough for both of us at every opportunity."

"Well," he starts, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. "Good talk. Hope I cleared up all the questions you had from this week's meeting. If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"I'm sure I will. You never leave my thoughts as it is." Six says it as if he were describing symptoms of a disease, but he reaches to squeeze Siete's hand one last time before he walks away.

Siete leans an elbow on the desk, hand over his mouth, and watches him go. "Love you too," he mumbles into his hand when Six is standing in the doorway.

He looks back, ears twitching beneath his hood, the horror from the brazenness of the statement obvious even behind a masked face. Siete's grin widens as Six chuckles once, a huff of breath out of his nose, enough to reassure Siete that affection has overwritten the embarrassment, exasperated it may be. "Discretion," he reminds him, and then he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> like 90% sure this is an idea from gc but i can't find it  



End file.
